


Cutting Teeth on You

by swampslip



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blackwatch Era, Blood Drinking, Coming In Pants, Getting Together, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip
Summary: “Can hear it,” Jesse whispers, slowly tilts his head back down with his eyes locked on Gabe’s neck, “Your blood, movin’...”“Just… Aim for the artery, alright? You remember learning where those are?”“Yeah… Yessir.”Gabe licks over his lower lip nervously and moves one hand up to the back of Jesse’s head, digging into that mop of hair and pulling Jesse’s face down to his neck.“Hungry,” Jesse whispers, his nose brushing Gabe’s skin.“I know, it’s alright,” Gabe whispers, “Go ahead.”
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit,” Gabe mutters, carrying Jesse through the dim hall, away from the carnage they’d left in their wake. 

He’s seen a lot of odd, even _evil_ things in his life, but monsters…

Horrific, skin-crawling, drooling, fanged-

Gabe stops and slides down the wall when Jesse groans into his shoulder. 

“Sorry, kid,” Gabe whispers and tugs Jesse close, pulling open the younger man’s uniform to see the wound and _Jesus_ , there’s so much blood, he’s gotta get out of this building, to a place where he can call for medical but in the meantime he’s gotta close this-

His fingertips settle on soft, unmarred skin and Gabe’s heart skips. 

“Oh, Jesse,” Gabe whispers, “Oh, kid, _shit_.”

“S’it bad?” Jesse asks weakly, head lolling just a bit, eyes closed tight, “Stomach hurts, don’t remember nothin’ hittin’ my gut, though.”

“It’s… You’re…” Gabe exhales roughly and squeezes Jesse’s side, “I’m sorry.”

“Mm, uh-oh,” Jesse mutters, “You apologizin’? Am I dyin’?”

“No… I don’t know if this is better or worse, though.”

Jesse’s brows furrow and he blinks open hazy _red_ eyes, looking up at Gabe tiredly. 

“You gotta trust me, alright?” Gabe whispers, “Trust me.”

“I do, Boss,” Jesse says slowly, “What…?”

“You got bit.”

“I am aware,” Jesse manages a weak wryness to his voice. 

“You were turned.”

“... Oh.”

“I’m- Fuck,” Gabe takes a deep breath and moves his hands to Jesse’s waist, lifting the younger man up and pulling him into straddling Gabe’s thighs, “Hold on, alright?”

“... What?” Jesse whispers, struggling to hold his head up, staring at Gabe and Gabe can’t meet his eyes, the blood-red irises. 

“You gotta feed, _quick_ , Jess,” Gabe says hoarsely, “ _Now_ , before anyone finds out.”

“Feed? Like…” Jesse trails off and swallows hard as Gabe unzips his top, exposing the older man’s neck, shoulder, “Uh…”

Gabe’s hands move up to Jesse’s face and shove the younger man’s upper lip up, peering at the fangs that are slowly crowning out of Jesse’s gums. 

Jesse mumbles unintelligibly around his thumbs. 

_“Hold on,”_ Gabe murmurs, “Checking you over.”

Jesse spits out his fingers and tilts his head back.

“Can hear it,” Jesse whispers, slowly tilts his head back down with his eyes locked on Gabe’s neck, “Your blood, movin’...”

“Just… Aim for the artery, alright? You remember learning where those are?”

“Yeah… Yessir.”

Gabe licks over his lower lip nervously and moves one hand up to the back of Jesse’s head, digging into that mop of hair and pulling Jesse’s face down to his neck. 

“Hungry,” Jesse whispers, his nose brushing Gabe’s skin. 

“I know, it’s alright,” Gabe whispers, “Go ahead.”

Jesse makes a small noise and noses around for a moment before settling high on Gabe's neck, sharp fangs pricking the older man's skin. 

Jesse hesitates for another moment then sinks them into Gabe's neck, whimpering quietly at the pain, the aching in his jaw. 

Gabe grits his teeth then hushes the younger man and strokes his hand down Jesse's spine.

It takes a moment for Jesse to dig deep enough that he hits the artery, then suddenly everything is _sharp_.

Gabe breathes in carefully at the heat that ricochets through him, stemming from the feeding wound and finding its way into every nook and cranny of his body. 

"Shit," Gabe whispers, looking sideways as Jesse tenses, "No… You're alright, should be enough, pup, pull back… Drink."

It's an order Jesse doesn't care to refuse. 

He retracts his fangs and laps at the blood spilling out Gabe's throat, making a mess of them both as it drips down and smears over his chin.

Gabe's hand grabs his hip and yanks them together and Jesse freezes again, feeling how hard the older man is. 

“Sorry,” Gabe whispers, “Keep drinking, you’re alright.”

Jesse hesitates then closes his lips around the feeding wound, sucking softly. 

Gabe bites hard at the inside of his cheek, head thumping back against the wall as he closes his eyes. 

Gripping Jesse’s hip and forcing himself to stay still. 

Then Jesse shifts, pushes closer. 

And Gabe’s eyes blink open, feeling the younger man’s hard as well. 

“Jess-” Gabe says hoarsely. 

Jesse pulls back just a bit and he’s panting, blood smeared on his lips and down his chin, eyes still bright red. 

“Feels good,” Jesse whispers, “Jesus…”

“... You still need more.”

“Don’t wanna hurt you,” Jesse murmurs but he’s already leaning back in, licking over the slowing flow from the first wound. 

Then pulling back, sitting up in Gabe’s lap, staring intensely at his commander. 

“What?” Gabe asks weakly. 

“I… I can taste it,” Jesse says slowly, “That you like it… You taste like _want_ , Boss.”

“Did you feel it? When you got bit?”

“Nah… Only barely got its fangs in me… Hardly got a drop.”

“... You okay with this?”

“With what?” Jesse asks wryly, “Suddenly bein’ a monster.”

“You’re _not_ ,” Gabe says harshly, sitting up and putting his face close to Jesse’s, squeezing the younger man’s hips.

“... Kinda am,” Jesse whispers, “I’m drinkin’ your _blood_ , Reyes, and I _like_ it.”

“Make another… Bite, again,” Gabe orders softly then tilts his head, exposing the other side. 

“Why am I… Why ain’t this changin’ you too?”

“Only happens with the ones that were born that way.”

“Hm.”

“Bite, McCree.”

Jesse rolls his blood-red eyes and leans in, nosing up the unmarred skin slowly-

Slowly, getting more eager, breathing heavier, pressing his fangs in different places then hesitating and moving to another. 

Then he bites, pierces through the flesh and sinks into the artery almost in one smooth motion. 

Gabe grits his teeth then gasps against the feeling of heat thrumming through his blood. 

“Jesse,” Gabe says weakly, tugging at his agent’s hips and feeling shame and guilt brightly burning in his chest, “Fuck, Kid, I can’t-”

Jesse rocks his hips and Gabe inhales sharply through his nose, letting it out in a small groan as Jesse’s fangs slide out and the younger man starts to feed again, closing his lips around the beading blood immediately, not making the same mistake as the first time. 

Gabe’s fingertips dig in roughly then start fretting, tugging and grabbing at Jesse’s gear, thighs, waist. 

Hips twitching up as his cock leaks in his uniform pants, cursing weakly and wrapping his arms around Jesse’s back. 

“Do it,” Jesse whispers against his neck, “Come. Wanna taste it in your blood.”

“Fuck,” Gabe whispers and squeezes Jesse to his chest tightly, as Jesse grinds down on him and he feels that heat in his blood intensifying, localizing to his gut, balls, cock, “Jesse- _Baby_ -”

And Gabe makes a weak sound, gripping at the back of Jesse’s belt and shirt as he comes, rutting up against the younger. 

And Jesse _growls_ , low and loud, digs his fangs back into the second wound, freshening it with a feral need that honestly scares Gabe just a bit. 

Then Jesse sucks, hard enough Gabe’s sure his neck will be all sorts of purpled and reddened tomorrow and he’s thankful for the high collars on their uniforms. 

No one will question his neck being covered for… However long. 

“Jesse,” Gabe whispers and swallows and his head aches sharply, a bit of dizziness coming over him, “Hey.”

Jesse stills and pulls off immediately, bringing a hand up and pressing his palm to the wound, leaning back to look at Gabe. 

And his eyes are that familiar whiskey and honey and just a touch guilty. 

“It’s fine,” Gabe says quickly before the younger man can apologize, “We’re fine.”

“... Are we?” Jesse whispers then licks his lips, cringing and bringing his sleeve up to wipe off his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse _feels_ fine, and they don’t mention it. 

Not to anyone. 

Gabe’s neck stays covered and Jesse has no issue eating regular food, and it’s…

Fine.

Feels like maybe it was a fever dream, maybe he hit his head and that’s why he and Gabe had to be med-evaced out of the mission. 

Until he starts feeling a hunger, and an itch, and a _craving_. 

Unsatisfiable by any means he can think of.

He goes to Gabe. 

\--

Gabe calls him in, tells him to sit, hold on, he just has to finish this one thing and then they-

Jesse hardly listens, nodding dumbly, starting to feel warm as he thinks about Gabe’s blood on his tongue and hard cock rubbing against him and the way coming sweetened the taste.

Jesse shifts in the chair and rubs lightly at his mouth as his fangs start to descend and it’s a bit too real, now. 

But he waits, obediently, for Gabe to finish whatever he’s filing away on his computer. 

Then the older man sits back, looks at him and sees _something_ and Jesse shifts again. 

“Oh…” Gabe says quietly. 

“Sorry, sir, really- It’s... It’s just been gettin’ worse, I don’t know what to-”

“No,” Gabe says, firm, “I’m glad you came to me.”

And Jesse feels his face heating, flushing, dropping his eyes to the desk between them. 

“We… Can you wait?” Gabe asks slowly, “A couple more hours?”

“I can.”

“I’d like you to come to my rooms… An hour before curfew.”

“... Okay,” Jesse says hoarsely. 

“You remember where they are?”

He’d only been there once, when Gabe was still dragging him around by the ear, completely untrusting of him and needed to grab something from his room. 

“I do.”

“... Are you uncomfortable with this idea?”

“I… I think I’m just uncomfortable,” Jesse says weakly. 

“I’m sorry, Jesse,” Gabe says and pinches the bridge of his nose, “I should’ve gotten us-”

“I’m not sayin’ I blame you.”

“... Yeah.”

“I don’t.”

“I know.”

“You shouldn’t blame yourself, either, Sir, we didn’t _know_.”

Gabe sighs roughly and scrubs at his face then gestures at the door. 

“Go… And bring a go-bag, tonight.”

\--

The door opens before he can even knock and Jesse sees a glimpse of the hallway security cam on Gabe’s tablet before he’s coaxed into the older man’s room and nudged towards the couch. 

“You were waitin’ for me?” Jesse asks curiously. 

“I was,” Gabe says slowly, closing and locking the door with a multi-digit security code that Jesse doesn’t _mean_ to memorize but maybe that’s a hard habit to break, “I don’t want anyone getting suspicious of you.”

“Oh.”

“Are you… Jesse, _genuinely_ , is there anything that’d make this more comfortable for you?” Gabe asks quietly, turning and looking at the younger man intensely. 

“I… I mean, like I said, it’s uncomfortable,” Jesse grimaces lightly and shifts the backpack in his hands, “Stomach hurts.”

“... With how- How I reacted?” Gabe asks hoarsely, “I don’t know if it’ll be easier or-”

“I don’t mind,” Jesse says, voice soft and hesitant with his admission, “It… _You_ tasted better, the more worked up you got.”

Gabe shifts his weight on socked feet and glances at the couch, then at his closed bedroom door. 

“... Would you mind doing this in the bathroom? So clean up is easier?”

"That's fine," Jesse says and lifts one shoulder towards the door, "S'in there?"

Gabe doesn't answer aloud, instead breezing past Jesse and opening the door, nodding the younger man in.

Jesse raises a brow but slips inside, setting his bag down on the floor next to the threshold and looking back at his commander. 

There are flecks of blood creeping into whiskey and Gabe takes a deep breath, tugs Jesse into the en suite. 

"How do you want me?" 

"Jesus, there's a thought," Jesse huffs and rubs at his neck, looking around, "Maybe hop up on the sink? Don't want you swayin' or nothin'."

Gabe feels a tingling fear traveling down his spine as he moves to the sink and Jesse is too perceptive for either of their goods. 

"I… I'm not as bad, as last time, yeah? Not as… Starved, I suppose." 

"I trust you, Jesse, but I'm also still stronger than you."

"I'm glad," Jesse murmurs and steps closer, between Gabe's legs, "Don't let me hurt you... Or drink too much." 

Gabe studies him closely then nods. 

Jesse drops his gaze to Gabe's bare neck, the older man wearing a fitting tank top. 

He feels drawn to the pulsing under the surface, gums itching and aching as his fangs breech. 

Jesse makes a small noise of discomfort and rubs roughly at his upper lip. 

"You okay?" Gabe asks quietly. 

"Feels like cuttin' teeth," Jesse mutters, "Hurts." 

"Go ahead, Jess," Gabe whispers, "Bite." 

Jesse breathes out roughly and presses in close, settling his hands on the counter. 

One on either side of Gabe's hips. 

Then he tucks his face into Gabe's throat and feels his hunger doubling and doubling, clenching in his stomach uncomfortably. 

Nosing around for a moment then setting his fangs, biting lightly to get a good angle. 

Gabe stiffens against him but as Jesse sinks his fangs in the older man softens, groaning quietly above Jesse's head. 

It warms Jesse in a weird way, knowing that he's making Gabe feel good. 

Knowing that he's pleasing his commander. 

Gabe’s hands come up and squeeze his shoulders as Jesse digs his fangs a little deeper, the older man making hushed, bitten-back sounds of want. 

Jesse pulls back and sucks, lets his commander’s blood coat his tongue, swallows to feel that warmth in his belly. 

Gabe’s thighs brush his wrists as the older man’s legs spread, hips rocking lightly, blood sweetening with arousal and Jesse groans loudly against Gabe’s neck, pushing a little closer, moving his hands to Gabe’s thighs. 

Fitting their hips together, feeling their cocks brushing through the layers of fabric. 

“Jesse,” Gabe whispers, hoarse and wanting, then bites his lip, half-muffles a sound that’s almost a _whine_. 

And his blood sweetens more. 

Jesse drags his tongue over the feeding wounds, looks up to see himself in the mirror behind Gabe, blood-red, _hungry_ eyes staring back. 

He pulls back to give Gabe a moment, looking ever-so-slightly up at the older man, Gabe staring back down at him with guilt in his eyes. 

“Okay?” Gabe asks, voice rasping and low. 

Jesse stares at him, nodding slowly. 

“Why’d you stop?”

“You wanna cream your pants ‘gain?” 

Gabe grimaces at the crassness and huffs, looking down at the bulge in his sweatpants and grimacing again, looking away. 

Jesse’s eyes are piercingly red now, not a trace of brown in the irises and he sees his reflection over Gabe’s shoulder again. 

“Do you… You could take yourself out, at least,” Jesse offers quietly. 

"... I think that'd be crossing a line."

Jesse laughs roughly and rubs at his blood-stained lips.

"Right."

"Jesse," Gabe protests, "Don't make this more difficult."

"I'm tryna make it _easier_ ," Jesse says slowly, "You asked me what would make me more comfortable, well start with not treatin' this like some great sin."

Jesse swallows and he looks down as he re-settles his hands on Gabe's thighs. 

"I know this is… It's all fresh n' strange but I don't think I can be fixed anytime soon," Jesse trails off for a moment, lightly squeezes his commander's legs, "So if you're gonna keep feedin' me… And reactin' like this? I'd rather you just enjoy it." 

"... I already hate that I let this happen to you," Gabe mutters, "I don't wanna take advantage of you." 

"You're not," Jesse says insistently, "I'm sayin' it's _better_ when you got off, and I don't care for you holdin' back, treatin' me like I'm some kinda shameful-"

"Jess," Gabe whispers hoarsely, "That's not… I don't think _that_. It's just not an easy thing to reconcile." 

“Can you-” Jesse breathes out roughly and moves his hands off of Gabe entirely, gripping the counter hard, ducking his head and tilting his face into the crook of his commander’s throat, “I won’t touch you. I won’t look, alright?”

Gabe swallows loudly and Jesse closes his eyes, barely scraping his fangs over the soft skin in front of him. 

“Please?” Jesse whispers, “Tastes so _sweet_.”

“Fuck,” Gabe bites out roughly and Jesse closes his eyes, keeping his promise as the older man’s hands drop from his shoulders and he listens to Gabe shoving down his pants, the older man gripping himself. 

Jesse bites, lightly, giving Gabe a moment to brace, then pushing forward to pierce deep. 

Gabe makes a small, choked sound and Jesse feels the rustling between their bellies, Gabe’s knuckles ghosting the front of his shirt as the older man starts to stroke himself. 

He bites just a little harder, working his jaw to really get the feeding wound nice and open, pulling back and sucking with a soft moan as Gabe’s blood gets more and more honeyed. 

“God, Jesse,” Gabe whispers and his free hand creeps up Jesse’s chest, wrapping around the back of the younger man’s nape.

Jesse hums and grips the counter tighter, his cock pulsing in his boxers as he listens to Gabe getting off, tastes it, feels it happening just inches from his own need. 

He wants so bad to press his hips forward, grind their cocks together and taste _that_ in his commander’s blood. 

“Shit,” Gabe groans loudly and the sound of his hand moving is slicker, a little wet, like he’s leaking pre-come and using that and Jesse can’t stop the small whimper escaping him. 

His face heats and he sucks a little harder, squeezing the edge of the counter until it hurts, his belly warm and full, hips rocking helplessly against nothing. 

Gabe stills suddenly, breathing out in a rough, heaving sound then his blood is _syrup_ on Jesse’s tongue as the older man comes. 

Jesse risks sucking a little harder, even though he knows he needs to stop. 

Using all his willpower to pull off and breathe heavily against Gabe’s throat for a moment. 

“Sir-” Jesse whispers shakily, hands flexing on the counter as he trembles. 

Gabe’s quiet for a few torturous seconds then he shifts and Jesse’s expecting to be pushed away, expecting the older man to withdraw, so he stumbles back until he hits the opposite wall, covering his eyes with one reddened palm. 

He could come from the barest touch right now, he’s sure of it. 

“Jesse?” Gabe asks quietly, sliding off the counter after he wipes himself off, rights his pants, moving closer. 

The older man’s hand encircles his wrist and tugs his hand, uncovering Jesse’s eyes. 

Jesse keeps his eyes tightly shut, his chest rising and falling sharply, trying to control himself with every ounce of his being. 

“Do you need more?” Gabe whispers, “Let me see.”

Jesse makes a weak, whimpery sound, feels embarrassment surging through him. 

It was fine last time when just his commander got off but now he’s _so_ close. 

“Jess… Open your eyes.”

Jesse hits the wall behind him lightly with his fist and opens his eyes, meeting Gabe’s, just for a second so the older man can see he’s satisfied. 

Eyes dark with blown-wide pupils, but whiskey brown, not red. 

“I didn’t look,” Jesse says hoarsely. 

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t touch you.”

“You didn’t.”

“Fuck,” Jesse says breathily and closes his eyes tight again, letting his head fall back against the wall with a hard thump, “I- I’m…”

Gabe presses his lips together, studying his agent, Jesse’s shaky frame, flushed cheeks, furrowed brow, his training pants tented with a bulge. 

“Do… Jesus, Jesse,” Gabe mumbles and rubs at his mouth lightly, “Do you want me to step out?”

“Just gimme a minute,” Jesse whispers desperately, “I’ll be fine- I don’t wanna-”

Jesse swallows roughly and squeezes his hands into tighter fists. 

“Jess?”

“You said you didn’t wanna- I’m not gonna-” Jesse says hoarsely, biting hard on his tongue for a second, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t- Jesse, it’s _alright_ ,” Gabe whispers, “Don’t be sorry, it’s okay.”

“You don’t wanna- I ain’t tryna force nothin’-” 

“You didn’t force me,” Gabe says, stepping closer, voice a little lower, firmer, his chest aching, “I don’t want you to get _hurt_.”

“What the hell does that _mean_?”

“We can’t tell anyone.”

“I already _knew_ that,” Jesse says roughly, “D’you think I’m stupid?”

“... You know I don’t.”

Jesse makes a frustrated sound, caught in his throat, then gasps when a thigh slides between his. 

Gabe pressing him lightly against the wall. 

“You can… You _can_ , Jess, whatever you need,” Gabe murmurs, one of his hands moving to rest on Jesse’s waist, “I’m sorry, kid.”

"I can-?" Jesse asks, breathy. 

"Yeah, baby," Gabe softly squeezes his waist and Jesse's resolve crumbles. 

Whining low in his throat and rolling his hips, rutting his cock up the firm muscle of his commander's thigh. 

Scrambling to grip at the wall behind him, dropping his chin and closing his eyes. 

“Oh, shit,” Jesse whispers, “Sir…”

“You wanna cream your pants?” Gabe asks, a bit wry, trying to keep it light as he watches Jesse’s lips part, rubs his thumb softly over the side of the younger man’s belly. 

Jesse makes a shaky sound and nods, surprising Gabe who blinks at him for a few seconds. 

His agent whines quietly and keeps grinding against Gabe’s thigh, his nails digging into the wall. 

“Gonna-” Jesse whimpers, chokes on another warning and hits the heel of his palm against the wall roughly as he tenses up, trying desperately to not grab at his commander like he promised, “ _Oh_ fuck- Oh- _I’m_ -”

Jesse’s hips twitch and the younger man takes in a couple shaky, gasping breaths, his boxers flooding with come as his cock jerks, aching through his orgasm, coming untouched. 

He makes a wobbly, whiny sound and tries to straighten up against the wall, his face burning as he feels his come dripping down his inner thighs. 

**Author's Note:**

> [horny twitter](https://www.twitter.com/swampslip)   
>  [tumblr](https://providentialeyes.tumblr.com)


End file.
